


Flower Crowns and ANBU

by thekatthatbarks



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:44:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekatthatbarks/pseuds/thekatthatbarks
Summary: Kakashi tells Sakura how they first met.





	Flower Crowns and ANBU

“That was where we first met,” Kakashi told her as they passed by a meadow on their way back to the village.

Sakura looked at him confused with a chuckle. “No, it’s not. We met when I was assigned on your genin team.”

He shook his head with a smile. “No, we met in that field of flowers. It’d be more romantic if you could remember it, Sakura-chan. I’m disappointed.”

Sakura rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the shoulder. “Cut it out, Kakashi.”

He sighed and faced forward, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “It was back in my ANBU days. I was coming home from a mission miserable, but surprisingly unscathed. I went to cut through this field, thinking it might cheer me up and not knowing anyone else was there.”

He glanced at her and saw that she was listening with wide eyes. _Ah, now she remembers._ His smile widened and he continued, “But as I walked I heard this little girl that was muttering angrily under her breath. Knowing children weren’t allowed outside the village, I went to go check on her. Sitting among flowers that towered over her was a pink haired little girl glaring at flowers that were in her small hands.”

Sakura was smiling softly now, looking at him in awe with a light blush on her cheeks. She finished for him, “Then, this ANBU came up to her with ridiculously silver hair. He crouched down beside her and asked her what she was so upset about. At her reply ‘ _trying to make a stupid flower crown_ ’, he laughed and knelt to the ground to show her. She told him how the other girls in class were making fun of her because hers were never as pretty. He was kind to her and told her not to listen to what people say. It made her feel very comfortable with him, despite the scary stories she’d heard of ANBU. After they made one out of sunflowers, she giggled and blushed before putting it on his head. Then, he picked her up and wore it the whole way he carried her back to the village.”

Kakashi nodded and she laughed lightly looking down at the ground then back to him. She reached her hand out and he took it in his. She told him, “I never realized that was you. But it makes sense, you’ve always looked out for me.”

He tugged her closer and kissed the top of her head. “And I always will.”


End file.
